Fenrir
Fenrir, known as Snowdrift in Japan, is the first boss in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, fought on B5F (Staring Down the Roar) along with his pack. This beast resembles a tiger (in Etrian Odyssey), with white pelt and two enormous, ice-cold fangs, which have claimed the lives of many explorers. His roar is terrifying to listen, rendering most weaker explorers unable to act in fear. When faced in combat he is a fierce opponent, and worse yet, he is backed up by his pack, which will soon join their leader if given the opportunity. Fenrir (Etrian Odyssey) First thing, you must make sure to have the best equipment available, both offensively and defensively. Also, it's recommended to have at least (its recommended to have both) defender or immunize, as this monster hits harder than any other enemy/FOE you faced this far. Once you step inside his lair, you'll be greeted by a horrifying sight: Fenrir, sitting on the center of the room, with 6 FOEs scattered around the room. These FOEs are actually Skolls, a more powerful variation of the Wolf enemy. Once you start the fight with the boss, they will start walking toward you position. Take too long and they will join the battle, making it much harder to win. However, they will disappear once you kill Fenrir. Before facing Fenrir, kill both Skolls sitting on the corners of the room. Those will join the boss fight very quickly if left alone. After that, don't start the fight yet. Stay exactly 2 steps far from Fenrir, and then step back. If done correctly, Fenrir will turn red and start will chasing you. Then, lure him into one of the corners, and finally start the boss fight. If you don't do so, the boss will step forward once you get to close, making it much easier for the FOEs to join. Fenrir hits hard and fast, which is bad news. Although his HP seems high at first, if you have enough offensive firepower, he will die rather quickly. For defense, having both defender and immunize is highly recommended, try to restore those one turn before it expires, so you wont have to face the risk of taking an attack undefended. If you keep both active, its attacks won't trouble you, If you only have one of those, its attacks will still do some damage, so keep an eye on the party's HP. If you don't have any at all... well, good luck. Since you probably have no means of reviving characters at this point, keeping everyone alive is a must. However, don't be overly defensive, because the Skolls are constantly walking toward you. On the offensive side, alchemists are your best choice here, Their fire / flame attack, if in good level, may do around 100-150 damage to the boss. Although you will be using a lot of TP on those skills, he will probably die before you run out of it. If using one, a landsknecht with Blazer will add a good amount of damage to it. If you have good equipment, you will be doing close to 250 damage per turn on him, which is more than enough to win. If you are using a dark hunter, using Gag to bind its head is a good idea, since it blocks both its skills. Survivalists can also help with Multi-hit, although the damage wont be very high. Troubadours can cast both Blaze and Bravery, to help boost the damage. Overall, although very challenging at first, this boss won't cause you much trouble if you are properly prepared for the battle. Respawn Fenrir takes more turns than normal FOEs to respawn, taking 14 days to revive. However, it only starts respawning after you go to the next stratum. It is not necessary to defeat Cernunos first. Attacks: * Coldfang: Deals heavy, ice based damage to a single target. Can one-hit kill characters with low defense very easily. * Roar: Inflicts Fear on the whole party. Dangerous, as a character with fear may sometimes not act on the turn, however, it rarely uses this attack. (Needs confirmation on effect) It will open with a normal attack, and use normal attacks and Coldfang randomly until its HP is below 50%, at which point it will spam Coldfang with a small chance at Roar. If all allies have terror status set, then it will go back to randomly using normal attack or Coldfang. Fenrir (Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl) Fenrir returns in the remake, Untold. His main tactic is to swarm the player with lots of FOEs. Upon entering lair, you'll notice Fenrir is accompanied by 4 Skolls. This effectively gives the boss fight a pseudo-time-limit to low level parties; if Fenrir isn't dealt with as fast as possible, the FOEs will start to join in mid-battle, which can prove problematic. On top of that, Fenrir can Howl, a 2-turn move which can summon additional Wolf FOEs at the edges of the lair, which can join mid-batle as well. An easy way is to deal with Fenrir is to have a dedicated character continuosly use Flash Bombs (which stuns the surrounding FOE's for a turn, delaying them from joining the fight) and Sonic Bombs '''(which knocks off an enemy from a 2-turn move before it is executed). Fenrir, and all FOEs accompanying him, is weak to Fire and resistant to Ice. Having an Alchemist or Ronin (Classic) available is recommended for their elemental damage. A Medic with refresh is also effective as it can remove the Fear status that '''Horrific Roar can inflict. Binding it's head will also completely nullify all it's abilities (as they are all head-based), so a Gunner, Dark Hunter (Classic) and Hexer (Classic) would be useful. Attacks: * Cold Fangs: Ranged Ice attack that pierces across lines. (STR-based if Grimoired). * Horrific Roar: Inflicts Fear on whole party. * Howl: Goes to a stance on first use. Summons additional Wolf FOEs within the room next turn. Can be cancelled with Sonic Bombs. Conditional Drop: In order to acquire it's conditional drop, Wolf Tail, you need to defeat it within 1 turn. This is easily achievable by a high-level party. The Wolf Tail unlocks Sylpheed, the strongest armor available to Survivalists. Related Monsters *Stingmaw *Sabremaw *Skoll *Wolf Trivia *'Fenrir' is the only boss in the series who doesn't have a unique sprite, Stingmaw sharing the same sprite, being a pallete swap. *'Fenrir's' name is based on Fenrir, the wolf of the Norse mythology who killed Odin during the ragnarok. *Although he is the leader of a wolf pack, his appearance is based on a Saber-toothed cat . In Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, this was changed appopriately to a wolf. * The 'leader' werewolf in Harry Potter is named Fenrir Greyback Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses